DOAngels : Chaleur humaine
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Un vétéran abandonné derrière les lignes ennemies. Une jeune fille innocente retenue captive et violentée. Pour tous deux, une rencontre salvatrice. Cette nouvelle s'inspire des évènements relatés dans le tome 2 de Dog Life & Dog Style, le manga adapté de Front Mission


Chaleur humaine

La pénombre de la nuit les enveloppait dans une atmosphère relaxante et étonnamment calme, comme si les bruits étouffés du dehors venaient s'écraser sur les parois d'une bulle invisible qui les protégeait. Comme s'ils avaient été transportés à des milliers d'années-lumière des décombres de Freedom, très loin de la guerre qui la ravageait jour après jour. Kino n'entendait à vrai dire que les battements sourds et lents de son cœur, au creux de sa poitrine juvénile.

Ren s'était endormi, dans ses bras. Kino l'avait alors allongé confortablement sur le lit et restait depuis là, à veiller sur lui, en vérité incapable de détourner son regard. Pour qu'il soit à l'aise, elle l'avait soulagé de ses bottes, de ses chaussettes, de son sac et de son équipement. Ces choses militaires n'étaient d'ailleurs pas bien faciles à détacher ! A croire que l'on voulait s'assurer que les soldats ne seraient pas tentés de s'en débarrasser sur le champ de bataille ! Et depuis, elle le regardait, accroupie à côté de lui sur le lit, en se remémorant les émotions intenses de cette brève journée passée à ses côtés.

Ce soldat, cet homme l'avait sauvée. Il l'avait arrachée des mains de ceux qui l'avaient faite captive. Il l'avait libérée de leurs sévices, et lui avait probablement aussi sauvé la vie. Elle lui devait tout. Et pas seulement d'être encore en vie là où tant d'autres étaient morts. Aux côtés de Ren, elle avait aussi été capable de revivre le bonheur, l'insouciance des jours sans la guerre. Avant qu'il ne la trouve, elle s'était presque sentie mourir elle était sans doute même déjà morte, en dedans. Avec lui, elle s'était sentie renaître. Capable de vivre à nouveau. C'était plus précieux que tout.

Rien qu'à son visage, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait connu de nombreuses batailles, enduré les pires souffrances, connu des horreurs qui l'auraient certainement terrifiée. Et pourtant, endormi, il paraissait tellement paisible… Son visage avait les traits durs d'un soldat aguerri, mais pourtant elle savait grâce à cette journée passée en sa compagnie qu'il était le plus doux des hommes. Pour Kino, Ren avait l'air noble et chevaleresque d'un héros romantique. A mesure qu'elle le contemplait, maintenant presque avidement, elle sentait comme son cœur s'affolait peu à peu dans sa poitrine…

Elle éprouvait de la reconnaissance envers lui, bien sûr… Mais aussi beaucoup plus que ça. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait sauvée, non… Mais bien parce que, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cette journée passée avec lui avait été la plus merveilleuse de sa vie. Alors qu'elle avait cru mourir, cet homme lui avait redonné de l'espoir. Il lui avait même rendu la confiance qu'elle avait perdue envers le genre humain. C'était un héros. Son héros. Et il ne servait à rien de le nier : elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Elle le trouvait vraiment beau. Il avait beau avoir l'âge d'être son père, le crâne un peu dégarni, elle ne se lassait pas de l'admirer. Il était un peu bourru, mais elle se sentait bien avec lui. A le regarder, elle sentait tout de suite qu'il ne devait pas être très doué avec les femmes ! En vérité, Ren était sans doute l'homme dont elle avait toujours rêvé : viril et fort, mais aussi capable de la plus grande gentillesse. Elle ne cessait de le regarder, et en le regardant, elle se sentait véritablement heureuse que tous ces sordides évènements aient pu, in fine, lui donner la chance de faire sa rencontre…

Les émotions qu'elle sentait bouillonner en elle tandis qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, occupée à le détailler scrupuleusement, se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Petit à petit, elles commençaient à l'agiter d'une fièvre dont elle reconnut aussitôt les symptômes, virulents. Cette envie de câlins, de douceur, qu'elle avait manifestée un peu avant que Ren ne s'endorme, se révélait inassouvie, plus vorace encore, et son cœur battait à présent la chamade. Mais Ren dormait… Cette envie ne surgissait assurément pas au moment le plus opportun… Mais rien à faire, elle ne s'estompait pas. Elle ne faisait que grandir de minute en minute, sans limite.

Prise de folie, sans doute, Kino commença alors à se dévêtir, l'idée que Ren puisse à tout moment se réveiller et la surprendre ne faisant que l'exciter davantage. Elle plia et déposa à côté du lit les vêtements qu'elle portait avec grand soin, car c'était avec Ren qu'elle les avait choisis. Elle les chérissait donc autant qu'elle le chérissait lui, de tout son cœur. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin totalement nue sur le lit à côté de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, la chaleur qui la gagnait ne s'était pas apaisée, bien au contraire. Elle avait envie, faim de caresses, de plaisir… Elle avait follement envie de faire l'amour avec Ren, et elle n'espérait peut-être que cela, au fond, qu'il se réveille et que la voir nue réveille aussi ses instincts masculins… Mais elle savait que, par délicatesse, il se retiendrait… Après tout, Ren était un vrai gentleman.

C'était dommage, quand même, parce qu'elle en avait vraiment envie… Etait-ce parce que c'était peut-être bien la dernière occasion qui leur était donnée d'en profiter ? Mais non, Kino avait confiance en Ren, elle était sûre qu'il réussirait à les tirer de cette ville en un seul morceau. Mais ça ne changeait rien, elle n'avait aucune envie d'attendre, elle voulait le faire tout de suite, ici et maintenant. Comme une raillerie retentissante de la vie sur la mort qui rôdait autour d'eux, toute proche, peut-être… La mort à laquelle elle se refusait de songer, alors qu'elle l'avait pourtant frôlée de si peu le matin même. Avec Ren, elle se sentait pleinement vivante. Et elle avait envie de le célébrer, de hurler à pleins poumons le bonheur immense qu'elle éprouvait d'être encore de ce monde… grâce à lui…

Mais plus elle y pensait, et moins cela l'aidait à se défaire de cette envie persistante, pressante… Ren dormait… et elle n'oserait jamais le réveiller : il avait sans doute bien besoin de ce sommeil réparateur. Mais elle, elle était trop excitée pour dormir. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle ne se voyait qu'en train de faire l'amour avec lui… Si elle les gardait ouverts, elle ne pouvait les détacher de lui et le simple fait de le regarder la faisait délicieusement frissonner au creux des reins… A force, elle n'y tint plus et ses doigts se posèrent sur son ventre et la firent tressaillir.

Sa chair était toute sensible, ses nerfs comme à vif, et le moindre contact avec le bout de ses doigts l'inondait de frémissements incontrôlables. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement, et tous les poils de son corps se hérissèrent, exacerbant sa sensibilité. Elle se toucha encore, caressa sa peau veloutée, avide, pantelante, et bientôt ses mains se refermèrent sur sa lourde poitrine. Elle les titilla avec ferveur, et en éprouva, imaginant que c'était Ren qui la touchait ainsi, une immense satisfaction. Mais cela encore ne lui suffit pas, ne fit qu'attiser le feu qui la dévorait dans les profondeurs de son être, et dont son bas-ventre semblait être le foyer. Elle en vint donc bientôt à caresser cette intime partie de son corps d'enfant, comme pour étouffer les flammes qui y couvaient et menaçaient de la consumer tout entière, mais rien n'y fit. Son corps réagit au contraire en se révélant plus affamé, plus insatiable encore, et les mouvements de ses mains, de ses doigts fébriles durent se faire aussi plus insistants, plus enhardis…

Le plaisir montait rapidement en elle, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée. Cependant, Kino dut rapidement réaliser que se caresser ainsi alors que l'objet de ses désirs se trouvait allongé juste sous son regard ne satisfaisait que bien maigrement l'appétit qui la dévorait. Plus elle se touchait, remuait ses doigts furieux dans les profondeurs humides et ardentes de sa chair, plus elle était excitée, et plus elle avait envie de s'abandonner à lui, à ses bras forts, contre son torse puissant… Pourrait-elle jamais être satisfaite de simplement rêver de lui ?...

Il était juste là. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher. Sa peau était chaude, ferme. Elle pouvait entendre le son de sa respiration lente et ordonnée, comme une paisible musique qui l'envoûtait en se mêlant au rythme intense des battements de son propre cœur. En s'approchant un peu, elle pouvait même sentir son odeur. Elle était forte, comme celle d'un soldat longtemps soumis aux rigueurs du champ de bataille, mais elle ne lui déplut absolument pas. Elle avait un arôme à la fois viril et enjôleur qui la mettait en confiance… ainsi qu'au supplice de ses désirs de plus en plus enflammés.

Alors qu'elle parcourait le corps de Ren de ses yeux gourmands, détaillait avec minutie son impressionnante musculature, le regard de Kino fut arrêté par un détail troublant : une renflement très prononcé situé peu en dessous de sa ceinture. Etait-il… en train de rêver d'elle, se demanda-t-elle non sans malice. Cette grivoise vision eut bien entendu l'effet de décupler ses propres désirs, de rendre plus oppressante l'envie qui l'assaillait de le toucher…

Incapable d'y résister plus longtemps, Kino s'assit à califourchon sur lui et tendit les doigts dans la direction de cette énorme bosse qui soulevait son pantalon… Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle ressentit aussitôt toute la fermeté de cette fervente érection, laissa sa main glisser le long de ce sexe en émoi, le cœur palpitant. Elle voulait le prendre au creux de sa main, mais elle réalisa qu'il était bien trop gros pour y tenir tout à fait. Il ne lui en fallut guère plus pour se perdre dans ses fantasmes éhontés dans lesquels il la pénétrait avec passion, s'insinuait en elle jusque dans ses profondeurs pour la posséder pleinement, entièrement. Pour l'aimer aussi fort qu'elle désirait être aimée de lui…

Ce n'était pas très correct d'abuser de lui dans son sommeil… Non, ça ne l'était pas… Mais alors que faire ? Le réveiller ? Il dormait si paisiblement, elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de faire cela… Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable non plus de renoncer à ses envies… Plus maintenant qu'elle l'avait touché, qu'elle savait comme il était dur et chaud. Elle avait encore plus envie de lui, de le sentir en elle, ou au moins… de le voir… Le rouge aux joues, le cœur battant, chacun de ses gestes d'une enfantine maladresse, Kino ouvrit le pantalon de Ren, puis se recula un peu pour tirer sur ses jambes et, petit à petit, le dévêtir… Et à présent que son sexe était nu, qu'elle pouvait le contempler se dressant avec force et virilité sous ses yeux, elle se sentait fondre comme neige au Soleil.

Le temps qu'elle prit à plier à son tour, non sans soin, le pantalon de Ren, puis à le déposer par-dessus les vêtements qu'elle avait retirés fut comme une torture cruelle qu'elle s'infligea dans l'espoir que cela la détournerait du désir qu'elle avait éprouvé à la vue de son sexe. Mais elle ne put cependant se retenir de continuer à le toucher, des deux mains pour le couvrir entièrement de caresses, comme une gamine trop gourmande qui n'arrêterait de se gaver de sucreries. Elle était friande de cette fermeté, de cette chaleur insoutenable qu'elle sentait se dégager entre ses doigts et se diffuser lentement à l'intérieur de son corps, et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Sans même s'en apercevoir, Kino s'était mise à remuer les hanches de manière à frotter son bassin contre celui de Ren. Et tout bientôt, son sexe humide vint à la rencontre de celui tout dur du vaillant soldat…

Tandis que sa vulve brûlante se mettait à glisser langoureusement contre le pénis de Ren collé contre elle, Kino mesurait à quel point son comportement était grossier et indélicat. Ce n'était pas bien. Non, ce n'était pas bien de faire cela à l'homme à qui elle devait d'avoir retrouvé la joie de vivre alors qu'il dormait, n'avait conscience de rien de ce qui était en train de se produire, et elle était certainement la mieux à même de le savoir… Et pourtant elle ne parvenait à s'en empêcher. Cette fièvre qui la consumait, ce désir qu'elle avait senti monter en elle, ne voulait lui laisser aucune alternative. Elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec Ren. Plus qu'envie. Elle en ressentait comme le besoin irrépressible, vital… Toute autre considération n'avait plus cours dans son esprit torturé par le désir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle finit par fébrilement l'introduire en elle, trop excitée par la sensation fabuleuse de son sexe dur frottant aux portes de sa féminité. Et sitôt qu'elle le sentit au tréfonds de son ventre, l'extase qui l'emplit brusquement la déchira si violemment qu'elle poussa un cri plaintif qui résonna longuement dans le silence du magasin. Ses hanches se projetèrent d'elles-mêmes en avant, attirant Ren plus profondément dans son bas-ventre, rendant la morsure du bien-être qui déferlait impétueusement en elle plus vive, ses ahanements éblouis plus rauques encore. La jouissive frénésie qui s'empara d'elle était sans partage : elle la dominait entièrement et agitait son corps de mouvements et de soubresauts violents et incoercibles comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'une pauvre poupée aux mains d'un enfant capricieux.

Kino ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi vivante, aussi heureuse de l'être. Ce qu'elle éprouvait avec Ren était bel et bien une renaissance, quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux que d'intense. Avec lui, inondée par sa chaleur, sa douceur, elle pouvait oublier toutes les cruautés de ce monde qu'elle avait connues. Elle ne ressentait que la paix et le plaisir. Que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et cette sensation, extatique, transcendantale, elle voulait la laisser la submerger. La noyer. Cet immense plaisir qu'elle éprouvait, elle voulait le hurler à la face du monde et de ses horreurs, démontrant ainsi que rien ne saurait être plus fort que ce qu'elle vivait là, à cet instant, contre celui qu'elle aimait et désirait de toute son âme, et elle ne retint ainsi donc pas sa voix.

Pourtant, son étourdissant bonheur ne fut véritablement complet que lorsqu'elle sentit des mains puissantes se refermer fermement sur sa tendre et sensible poitrine et l'étouffer brusquement. Les mains de Ren. En ouvrant les yeux, elle réalisa qu'il s'était donc réveillé. Comme un tel réveil devait le surprendre ! Elle pouvait lire l'incrédulité dans ses beaux yeux sauvages, et cela ne fit que l'exciter encore. Les mains de Ren avaient beau être rudes, leurs mouvements désordonnés un peu rugueux, elles l'emplirent d'une soudaine et brutale délectation, comme elle prenait conscience que rien n'était plus ineffablement merveilleux que de le sentir la toucher enfin et vouloir lui donner du plaisir, de sa propre volonté…

Elle perdit presque entièrement conscience de la manière dont ils s'aimèrent par la suite, tous ses sens comme paralysés par ce torrent de jouissances qui se déversaient abondamment dans son être frêle et délicat. Elle ne fut tirée de cette voluptueuse torpeur qu'au moment merveilleux où ce ravissement incroyable atteignit son apogée, et lorsqu'elle connut l'orgasme au même instant qu'elle sentait Ren répandre sa brûlante semence dans le creux de son ventre presque endolori, mais désormais repu.

Si d'aventure elle devait tomber enceinte ce jour-là, elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que ce fût de lui…

Un lourd silence s'imposa alors autour d'eux, que ne venait plus perturber que le son de leurs respirations hachées qui peu à peu reprenaient à l'unisson un rythme normal. Les yeux clos, Kino savourait cet indicible moment de plénitude dont la chaleur réconfortante l'irradiait jusqu'à la plus lointaine de ses extrémités.

A travers son souffle rauque, elle entendit bientôt Ren demander, toujours aussi incrédule :

« Kino… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? »

Elle serra alors ses bras autour de son cou et se hissa à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche. Puis, doucement, elle l'attira tout contre elle, le coucha contre sa poitrine chantante et amoureuse. Ainsi, il ne lui poserait plus de questions…


End file.
